Le ruban
by Oceanna
Summary: Le ruban des Lan a toujours eu une double signification : preuve de leur maîtrise de soi et un gage d'amour. Les moralistes de la secte l'utilisent comme une injonction, les poètes comme un soupir languissant... Et Lan Wangji, plein de ces récits et de ces paradoxes, regarde sa famille et leur rapport à cet objet.


1.

Il y a les règles et ce qu'on dit d'elle. Il y a son oncle qui leur dit que le ruban est le signe de leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes qu'il ne doivent l'enlever qu'en présence de leur conjoint. Et il y a ce qu'en ont dit les poètes du clan, Lan An, le premier.

Lan Zhan aime s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Il finit par tomber sur les mots des poètes, sur le récit de Lan An qui trouve sa personne prédestinée, sur les moralistes qui même eux murmurent que si les étoiles s'alignent et que le conjoint est bien la bonne personne, le nœud du ruban disparaîtra sous leur doigts comme la brume du matin.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il ne cesse de passer ses mains sur son ruban, et de vérifier la solidité de l'attache. Il la teste le soir, caché dans sa chambre, et se demande si c'est seulement possible, si la manière de l'attacher possède une issue secrète qu'on murmure aux épousées le matin avant la noce. Il finit par en conclure, avec un tremblement dans le cœur, que si ce nœud doit glisser entre les doigts de quelqu'un comme l'onde entre deux rochers, cela ne peut être que le destin.

2.

Son père porte son ruban noué deux fois. Lan Zhan se demande si c'est parce qu'il craint qu'il ne se détache une seconde fois.

Il ne lui pose jamais la question.

Il sait que c'est le cas.

3.

« C'est une métaphore, martèle son oncle. »

Il a les sourcils froncés et fusille du regards deux disciples qu'il a surprit à bavarder. Lan Zhan les regarde sans rien dire.

« Elle signifie seulement que vous serez seulement assez à l'aise avec votre conjoint pour recevoir son amour. Ce n'est pas une question de destin ! Aimer et pratiquer la cultivation conjointe s'apprend ! Tout s'apprend et ne faites pas confiance à la première personne assez impertinente pour dénouer votre ruban ! »

Malgré son ton acerbe, les conseils de son oncle sont sensés. Les deux disciples repartent la tête basse pendant que Lan Qiren souffle entre ses dents :

« Fadaises sentimentales ! »

Lan Zhan comprend dans un éclair de lucidité que son oncle ne voudra jamais dénouer son ruban devant quiconque. Cette révélation se loge dans son cœur comme un fragment d'amertume qu'il ignore aussitôt.

4.

Il ne sait pas quelle force le conduit à répéter cette scène à son frère qui lui sourit. Il a l'air triste, soudain.

« J'ai toujours trouvé cette tradition étrange, admet-il sur le ton des confidences. D'un côté, je suis d'accord pour être modéré en toute chose, mais ce qu'en font certains de nos membres… Si le retirer est une preuve d'amour, alors ne vaut-il mieux pas ne jamais le porter ? Est-ce que le monde entier ne mérite pas d'être aimé au moins un peu ? »

Il rit et son regard se perd dans le paysage. Lan Zhan se rapproche un peu de lui. Il n'ose pas dire qu'il n'a pas la force de son frère, capable de voir le bien en toute chose et que son cœur avare n'en est pas capable. Son frère doit le sentir parce qu'il passe une main rapide sur son épaule.

« C'est la preuve que notre oncle a encore des choses à nous apprendre, conclut-il. »

La joie qu'il fait infuser dans ses paroles est à moitié feinte.

5.

Il ose demander à sa mère pourquoi elle ne porte pas de ruban. Il ne se souvient plus de sa réponse, seulement d'un rire qui ressemble au vent dans les saules, et puis d'être attiré sur ses genoux et chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se roule par terre en riant.

Des années plus tard, assis sur le tatamis à l'endroit exact où il a posé la question, le cœur plein d'émotions contradictoires, il croit entendre sa voix qui répond :

« Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? »

Brusquement, dans le silence du soir qui tombe et le parfum des gentianes, il vacille et ne sais pas s'il aurait aimé retrouver ce souvenir.

+1.

Il ne s'attend pas à – il sent son bandeau soudain se défaire et il sait – il sait que c'est Wei Wuxian derrière lui.

Le reste est instinctif. Il est presque incapable de se souvenir lui-même de ce qu'il a fait sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais alors qu'il s'éloigne et que ses pas martèlent le sol au même rythme que son cœur, alors qu'il sent ses oreilles brûler et le sang marteler ses temps… Alors que son corps lui rappelle brutalement qu'il est fait de chair et non de jade, des fragments de poème glissent dans ses veines et chantent dans son sang.

Si le destin s'en mêle, le nœud coulera entre ses doigts comme la rosée sur un pétale.


End file.
